A New Life
by MissSarahG1
Summary: In this story we will see Arthur and Merlin working towards a more unified and happy land as well as Gwen having to cope on her own when Arthur goes away and the inevitable pressure on her (now that she is Queen) to conceive a child.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

**In this story we will see Arthur and Merlin working towards a more unified and happy land as well as Gwen having to cope on her own when Arthur goes away and the inevitable pressure on her (now that she is Queen) to conceive a child.**

**Chapter 1**

(At a banquet to celebrate Merlin's new title he is sat at the head table next to Arthur when the King and Queen stands up to make a speech).

Arthur: This is a historic day for Camelot, I know that when you all heard of the title I was to bestow upon Merlin, you all thought I was mad, but I can tell you know I had very good reasons for what happened here today. During the battle with Morgana a couple of weeks ago, Merlin here used magic to save my life and the lives of everyone in Camelot, that is why he is now the first Court Sorcerer of Camelot.

Gwen: What happened here today was inevitable in the end because there is a prophecy upon this land. It reads like this: Arthur Pendragon is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion and with the help of a friend will bring magic back to the kingdom.

Arthur: Before Merlin himself makes a speech, I want to make the point that I did not give him his title to spite my father, I did it because I know that Merlin would only ever use his magic to protect everyone in the land. Now, I give you Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot.

(Arthur sits down and Merlin stands up)

Merlin: Thank you your majesties, I have been asked to say a few words, however I have not had long to prepare them as I did not know what was happening here up until 4 hours ago, so I apologise if this is not very good. I have had magic since the moment I was born, according to my mother I was making pots and pans float at an hour old and by the time I was one week, I could open doors. (A laugh from the audience). When I came to Camelot, I was but an inexperienced young sorcerer, but over the years, through everything that has happened, I have learned much and I can say with absolute certainty that since the moment I arrived there has been magic at the heart of Camelot, protecting its people and its lands, and I can promise you all that will not change.

(Everyone claps and Merlin sits down)

Arthur: Let the entertainment begin.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(After the party has finished Merlin is stood at the top of the Castle, watching over Camelot when Arthur comes up to stand at his side)

Arthur: How are you coping?

Merlin: A few hours ago, I was a nobody, a servant of the King, now I'm a Lord in the Camelot Council.

Arthur: I can identify.

Merlin: How can you identify with being a nobody and then a somebody, even before you were King, you were the Prince.

Arthur: I was talking about Gwen, she has made a very similar leap.

Merlin: Oh right, how is she by the way.

Arthur: Nervous about her first council meeting next week, which is also yours by the way.

Merlin: I forgot about that, I can finally contribute to those meetings and not have to just top up someone's drink.

Arthur: Speaking of which, I would like you to help me choose a new man servant.

Merlin: Really?

Arthur: Yes, believe it or not Merlin you were the best one I've had.

Merlin: Thank you.

Arthur: I still think you're an idiot though.

Merlin: That's alright I still think you're a clotpole.

(Arthur slaps him over the head)

**End of Chapter**

**p.s. I know this is another small chapter, but like the last one, I felt it was important**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(The next day, Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan are stood on the steps of the castle while Merlin is saying goodbye to his mother)

Hunith: I am so proud of you Merlin.

Merlin: Thank you, why don't you stay?

Hunith: Ealdor is my home, plus, if I wasn't there, who would protect the people?

Arthur: You are always welcome in Camelot Hunith.

Hunith: Thank you sire.

(Hunith gets onto a horse)

Hunith: Goodbye Merlin.

Merlin: Goodbye mother

(Merlin steps back and Hunith rides off. A little while later in the field outside Camelot, Merlin calls Kilgharrah who lands a moment later)

Kilgharrah: Congratulations Merlin

Merlin: Thank you

Kilgharrah: The Albion f prophecy is beginning to take shape.

Merlin: And I must help it even further.

Kilgharrah: You, Arthur and the Knights will all have roles to play in coming times.

Merlin: Ok, oh and about Aithusa, do you want me to send him back to you?

Kilgharrah: The young dragon must grow a little more before he returns to training with me.

Merlin: OK, and Kilgharrah, you don't have to hide anymore, feel free to fly whenever you want.

Kilgharrah: Thank you, this is a day I have waited for, for over 20 years.

(Kilgharrah flies off. With Morgana and Mordred)

Morgana: I am getting tired of being beaten by Arthur.

Mordred: Don't you think its time to give up, he has defeated you many times?

Morgana: As long as I am alive and he and that wife of his sit upon the throne then I will never give up.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(The next week Gwen is standing outside the door to the council chambers, trying to calm herself as she is very nervous, then Merlin comes up to her)

Merlin: Looking nervous there Gwen

Gwen: I have been apprehensive about this day ever since I became become just a few short weeks ago.

Merlin: Imagine how I feel, I've only had 6 days to prepare myself for today.

Gwen: I'm glad that this is a first time for both of us, we can help each other through it can't we?

Merlin: Sure

(Arthur comes down the stairs)

Arthur: Gwen, Merlin are you ready?

Gwen: As I'll ever be.

Arthur: Great, let's do this.

(Arthur and Gwen walk into the room, and see all the knights plus Gaius standing in front of their seats at the round table, Merlin follows them in and all three take their seats, everyone takes their seats apart from Arthur)

Arthur: Before we get down to business let me just ask that we take it easy on Queen Guinevere and Sir Merlin; it is their first time in a council meeting.

(All the knights nod in approval)

Arthur: All right then let's get down to business shall we, Sir Leon, I believe you have something to report.

(Arthur sits down)

Leon: Thank you Sire, I have disturbing news, word of the witch Morgana is spreading throughout many of the outlying villages. Many people report to have seen her, so I cannot tell which is true.

Gwaine: If any of them are true it just goes to show that she or Mordred are not daring to show their faces near the city.

Arthur: That's possible, but this is Morgana we're talking about.

Merlin: Sorry to interrupt, but may I but in?

Arthur: Sure

Merlin: Because of the powers Morgana learnt from her sister Morgause which I suppose is also your half sister sire, as well as the magic she has learnt since then Morgana is now technically the last High Priestess of the Old Religion. This means that she is very powerful.

Percival: Is she as powerful as you though Merlin?

Merlin: I'd say we're equal, but on different ends of the scale if you know what I mean.

Elyan: Meaning that she uses dark magic and you use good.

Merlin: Exactly.

Arthur; We should send out small teams of knights to investigate some of these sightings?

Leon: I will arrange it.

Arthur: What else is on the agenda?

Elyan: The taxes on the people must be increased sire; we need to pay for repairs needed to the castle and the city walls as well as materials needed for traders in the market and food and medicine.

Gaius: Which I am running out of by the way.

Gwen: NO!

Arthur; I'm sorry Guinevere, what do you mean?

Gwen: I mean no more taxes, speaking as someone who was once one of them, and will always feel like one of them, I know how it feels when taxes are increased. Many people can barely cope now, I found it hard and I had a stable job, many of them don't have that, so if the taxes are increased, many people, such as children will be forced to go without food.

Arthur: It is not something I would do out of choice, and believe me, If had another option, I would choose it.

Merlin: I may be able to help, I know some food replication spells, so you can increase the taxes to pay for things that are needed and using magic I can help to feed the people.

Arthur: Seriously, you can do that?

Merlin: Yeah, I've often done it with your food, when I've been hungry.

(There are smirks from the table and 20 minutes later the meeting ends and everyone leaves)

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter works because I changed chapter 10 in the previous saga - A New Threat.**

(In one of the main food storage places in Camelot, Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Leon are all stood behind Merlin)

Arthur: Are you sure you can do this?

Merlin: Absolutely, just watch. _Macian ma __fōda __þonne__ is her nu._

(The amount of food in the room increases and everyone looks at Merlin, amazed at what he has just shown them)

Gwen: Wow!

Arthur: My sentiments exactly.

Merlin: C'mon, we can't stand around gawking all day

(Merlin walks out first followed by everyone else who all have shocked expressions on their faces. In a cave just on the other side of Camelot's boundary Mordred is tending to a sleeping Morgana, who suddenly wakes up)

Morgana: What happened, where am I?

Mordred: The dragon, he knocked you out with his breath, but you're healing, I used a spell the druids taught me.

Morgana: Thank you Mordred, you're a good friend. Has anything happened while I've been asleep.

Mordred: I've made images of us appear in different villages, to make Arthur feel threatened.

Morgana: How did you do that?

Mordred: I'll show you. _Macian anlicness uppan ancliness of unc __ætywan__ in se neah burgs and tuns._

(Ghost-like images appear of Morgana and Mordred and then they walk out of the cave)

Mordred: What do we do know?

Morgana: What we have always strived to do - we kill the king!

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Merlin is stood sat with Gwen and Arthur at the table in their room)

Gwen: What you did down there Merlin, it was nothing short of amazing?

Merlin: Thank you but no offence that magic was nothing compared to what I can do.

Arthur: And what is it that you can do?

Merlin: Watch _Betynan andweorc ymbe __eagþyrel. Bryne._

_(_The curtains close and the candles light)

Merlin: _Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan._

(The flames from the candles dance in the air)

Gwen: Wow!

Arthur: It's not often I give you a compliment Merlin, but that deserves a well done.

Merlin: Thank you

(With the knights)

Leon: Can you believe Merlin?

Gwaine: I know, he's been at the very heart of Camelot for so long and yet he's never told anyone about what he can do

Percival: It's a miracle no one's found out already, he told me earlier that he has used magic on many occasions before now to help save the lives of Camelot and everyone in it.

Leon: So I wonder how come no one found out?

(Merlin sneaks up behind them)

Merlin: I was very sneaky

(The three knights jump)

Gwaine: Were you there the whole time?

Merlin: Yes

Percival: Do you mind me asking what sort of situations you and your magic have helped Camelot?

Merlin: Of course not, I've been assisting in Arthur's and Camelot's destinies since the moment I arrived. Anytime that we were attacked, whether here in the citadel or out on mission, I've assisted in any way I can.

Leon: So pretty much every day for the last 10 years or so.

Merlin: Precisely, now come on, Arthur wants a word with all of us.

(The four leave the room)

**End of Chapter **


End file.
